Shotgun rose
by Kadajneko
Summary: Just Yazoo's luck! He comes down to this planit, has to follow everything Kadaj says, and to top his bad luck off...he meets this girl! Or is it his bad luck?
1. Gun cures

Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children or Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does. However, I do own Esakatari and Wicked. They are my characters. You may not use them with out permission from me. 

_Gun curse_

Yazoo sighed as he glanced up at the clock. He was beginning to re-think about doing what he wanted to do. He had been waiting for an hour if not more for his brother to come down stairs. He clamed he would only be a minute but with Kadaj…you couldn't ever really trust him when he said stuff like that, at lest when you're dealing with old friends over the phone.

"I'll only be a minute talking to Esakatari' he says. 'I won't take long I promise' he says." Yazoo said mockingly to him-self as I crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "And for this I'm waiting…an hour later…for him to get back here so we can leave? Why does he even care about her so much?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood up. "Guess since there really isn't much else to do I'll walk around a bit. I still can't believe he's taking so long to talk to some one who's not important to your mission." Yazoo never could understand how Kadaj could be quote on quote 'in love' with some one other than Mother. He always thought that there was only one person worth caring about other than ones self and that was Mother. He often tried reasoning on his own why his brother felt this way but it was always ended up being something foreign to him.

Walking out of the building he went over to the cafe he constantly went to whenever he needed some coffee or just needed to get away from the crazy, mixed-up world. He didn't worry about what Kadaj would do if he came down stairs and didn't see him there, if little brother used his head, he'd realize where he had gone.

"Hey Yazoo. How's life?" The cashier asked as Yazoo came in.

"Guess." Yazoo replied in his typical monotone voice but sounding a little pissed.

"Black Frappuccino?" She said typing into the machine.

"As quickly as you can get it here." He said sitting down at a table, he rested his forehead in his hand.

"Wow. You're really having a bad day aren't you?" Yazoo looked up with his head still in the palm of his hand.

"Hikaru."

"Right, I'll be right back." She said turning around and walking off. Yazoo shook his head; in about a moment he wished he had asked for something to eat as he waited 'cause he was so hungry that he was getting a headache.

"Here ya go Yazoo." The girl said coming back after a while. She placed the black glass in front of him then walked away to the back. Yazoo quickly grabbed the glass and to a sip before he relaxed again. His mind was filled with the to do list his brother and he had to do before they left Midgar and left for the Forgotten City to get Mother's life cells back, it had only been a year since they lost Mother's cells by some 'accident' that happened while Kadaj was driving away from their big brother.

"It'll be forever before he gets of the phone though." He sighed looking up at the clock again. He grabbed the cell phone from his belt and tried calling Kadaj to see if he was in fact off the stupid thing and was on his way over to the cafe, dialing his brother's number he waited. Nothing except for the busy sound was heard in the receiver. "Just as I thought damn it." He said under his breath as he hung up. Yazoo finished his coffee then stood up. "I can't wait for him any more. I have to get going or we'll never get any where, not to day or tomorrow at this rate." He paid, and set off for his bike.

"Careful Yazoo." The cashier said clearing his table. Yazoo shrugged it off and kept walking.

He started going down the checklist again,

"_I need more ammo if nothing else. Can't get catch in a fight with Nii-san and not have any ammo." _Yazoo got on his bike and headed for the gun store, just before he got in a teen aged looking girl rudely bummed him out of the way of the door. She turned around whipping Yazoo's face with her long black silver streaked hair and sneered at him with her silver lips.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first' buddy!" She snapped at him as she walked in.

"Whatever." He whispered as he stepped in after her, he was somewhat puzzled on how her nails where silver having never heard of nail polish. Yazoo tried to avoid her as best as he could but as luck would have it she seemed to needed ammo too. He groaned as he looked over the shell types to find the ones he used in his Velvet Nightmare. The girl bummed him out of the way, rudely, again as she reached over and grabbed a case of shotgun shells.

"You got in my way again! You still haven't learned about 'ladies first' have you?" She barked, as she looked the case over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was supposed to give way to rude people. What kind of lady bums into guys, acts like a tomboy, and buys gun supplies any way?" He said as he bent over looking at the cases again. She lifted her foot up and pushed Yazoo over onto the floor.

"What did you just say to me?" She yelled at him as she did so. Yazoo looked up uncaringly then pushed him self to his feet and started dusting him self off,

"What? Are you deaf as much as you are rude?" He asked, as he looking into her silvery-purple eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him, gritted her teeth, then slapped him as hard as she could. Yazoo almost fell on the floor again,

"Hey, hey, HEY! Easy Wicked!" The somewhat heavy shop owner said running up.

"Wicked? Is that your real name? Interesting moniker." Yazoo said rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up Bastard! No one asked you!" She yelled at him lifting her hand up in the air to slap him down again. Yazoo put his hands up in the air and backed off.

"You shouldn't talk that way to my best customer! And if you DON'T stop talking that way or rough housing around in here! I'LL THROW YOU OUT!" The store owner yelled at the girl. She huffed and walked away. "I'm sorry for that Yazoo, can I help you?"

"Not really. I can't seem to find the shells you have for my gun."

"Oh those. I put those somewhere else."

"I would have been nice to know that before that girl slapped me." Yazoo sighed. He followed the owner to the back of the store,

"One moment if you please, I'll just be a minute." The store owner said disappearing into the back.

"Oh boy. I've heard that too many times today." Yazoo said under his breath. Yazoo looked around, the girl…or Wicked…as was her name, was looking at the gun rack at the different shotguns behind the showcase. Yazoo looked away thinking that if the girl even saw him glance at her that she'd get mad and clam that he was staring at her and he didn't want to deal with her again. "That IS an interesting name though, Wicked. I wonder why they call her that?" About a moment later a bullet went flying passed Yazoo's face hitting the target on the other wall. Looking back at the direction the bullet came he saw Wicked blowing the smoke off the mussel of what looked like an English Dueling Pistol. Yazoo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well I guess I found the answered to that question. She didn't even tell me she was firing that thing. She could have blown my head off." Yazoo said as if he was telling some one that he was having an okay day.

"Found a good case of them shells for you Yazoo!" The shop owner said coming from the back. "You know what that shot was about? I saw it fly passed me as I started coming back out and it almost hit my head!"

"It was just that girl testing out a gun of yours." Yazoo said impassively as he knelt down and looked the shells over.

"You mean Wicked? She's never ever warns any body when she shoots one of them off! It's infuriating!" Yazoo stood back up and carried the case under his arm.

"These look good. I'll take them." Yazoo said walking towards the check out.

"Right." The owner said walking over and behind the counter. As the man started up the cash machine Yazoo glanced over at Wicked as she loaded up the Pistol again and aimed.

"Holds well." She said pulling it back and looking over it once more. "Yes, this is the one I want. I'll take it." Yazoo looked back to the case.

"She's a strange one she is." The man said nodding at Wicked.

"Aw, she could be worse. Mother's pretty strange her self." Yazoo shrugged.

"Mother?" The man asked puzzled.

"I mean Jenova." Yazoo said smiling.

"Damn Jenova! And damn that kid of hers Sephiroth too while you're at it! Both of 'em have been nothing but nightmares every since the cosmos damned us to have them around!" Wicked said laughing. That was all Yazoo would take from her! He had been extremely forgiving up till now but that was asking way too much of the sheltered harbor of his patience! He whipped around walked over and slapped her so hard that she hit the floor, then he pulled his gun out from under his coat and aimed at her.

"Dare to talk that was about my Mother like that again when I'm around and I'll shot you down! Thus far you have been a drifting boat in the sheltering harbor of my kindness but you went too far that time!" Yazoo said with a pissed off face while his eye slits contracted. Wicked was too scared to even breath as she stared up into his ice-cold blue-green eyes. Yazoo pointed his gun at the ceiling, put the safety back on, kicked her shin, and walked back to the counter as he put his gun away.

"Well handled Yazoo, but please. Don't do that again, at lest not in here. If it goes for her it goes for you. I mean it. I'll throw you out if you rough house in my store. That's my policy you see." The owner said handing the case of bullets to Yazoo.

"Sorry. I won't do it again. Thanks." Yazoo marched off thinking the problem was solved.

Wicked, on the other hand, was furious with Yazoo! She started up onto he feet and rubbed her cheek as she glared at the long, silver haired man as he left. She squinted at him then turned around to pay the woman behind the counter. Grabbing her gun and ammunition she ran out after Yazoo, loading up her gun as she walked. Yazoo was only a few feet away so I didn't take much to catch up with him. She stopped, took aim, and fired at his leg. She looked over the gun mussel as the smoke cleared and watched him fall down to the ground. She smiled and ran up to him. As she stood over him and grinned at her new gun then giggled a little. Unsuspectingly he rolled over onto his back and kicked her legs out from under her! She fell on the ground with a scream then before she could even regained her footing Yazoo was on top of her.

"Come now tomboy princess. That wasn't very nice of you to shoot at me. And I've only known you for a minute of which time you where very impolite to me." He said in his monotone voice as he grabbed her shirt and picked her up off the ground until her feet dangled.

"You! How is it that you can stand? I thought I shot you in the leg!" She glanced down then noticed that there wasn't any blood coming out of his leg.

"That's because you're stupid. You missed obviously." He said smiling then threw her to the side. Her head slammed against the wall behind her and a sharp pain was sent down her spine. She coughed as she tried to stand back up and in a frail voice she asked.

"Then…why did you fall?"

"I thought you'd come running up to see if I had really fallen or not. Turns out I was right." Wicked shook her head,

"Damn! I thought I could do it!" Yazoo half smiled as he enjoyed the girl's sufferings then stepped back a little while saying,

"What's the matter Wicked? You not important enough where you come from?" Wicked jerked her head up and her eyes grew with inner flame and she got up and ran at Yazoo screaming.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" But he jumped out of the way and she felt a blow on the back of her head then she saw nothing more.

Yazoo snickered, as he knew that was coming. He was about to leave her lying there when he catch sight of something strange on the back of her neck. Pulling her hair back his pupils contracted into small slits as he looked the mark over. It was the Death Trooper symbol, the two serpents in an 'x' shape getting ready to devour the other's tail, he had seen it before, but only in books. It was a sign of some one with the power to turn into one of the monsters, maybe even like the ones that he could summon. Generally he'd leave people where he defeated them but when he saw the birthmark on her neck he picked her up and put her on his bike. Then he drove off as fast as he could back home.

"It'd be nice if she stayed knocked-out until we get there." Yazoo said as he leaned into a curve. Luck smiled down on him this time, she hardly moved the entire time she was on the bike put aside instances when Yazoo had to reach back to keep her from falling off. He pulled up to the door; Kadaj was standing there looking pissed off at him.

"I thought you said we had things we had to do Yazoo." Kadaj said as Yazoo got off.

"I know and I'm sorry but I went off trying to get some of the things we needed and I got in a fight with this girl." Kadaj glared at his brother. He was ready to tear into him when Yazoo pulled her hair back and showed him why he brought he back in the first place. "There, you see? It's the Death Trooper's mark." Kadaj examined it,

"My god! Why did you bring her back here? When she wakes up you know she'll turn us all into meat scrapes!"

"I thought that if we could get her on our side then she'd make a very valuable ally. We just need to get her to trust us." Yazoo explained, trying to get Kadaj to see reason. Kadaj looked over at the girl then smiled,

"Alright brother if you want her as an ally" Kadaj pushed his finger into Yazoo's chest as he said, "YOU can take care of her your self." Kadaj turned and started walking back.

"Alright, I'll take…" Yazoo then realized what he was saying "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute here. You want ME to take care of her? By my self? Kadaj?" Kadaj turned and nodded at his brother.

"Pretty much yes." Then turned and continued walking back inside, Yazoo cringed then groaned, he had just gotten him self into the biggest mess of his life. Out of every one in the trio, even Loz, Yazoo seemed to always have the worst luck. He thought of just letting her go then he remembered why he even brought her back…so that she wouldn't turn into a monster one night, find out where he lived, and kill him in his sleep. She might do that any way but at lest this way he could at lest TRY to keep her under his control. He rolled his eyes as he turned slowly and walked back to her.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with you aren't I? And it's all my fault isn't it?" Yazoo picked her up and then saw her gun fall to the ground, He picked it up and remembered what had started all this. "Some times…I wish I could damn that gun of mine for getting me in trouble. But I need it now more than ever before." He rolled his eyes again and walked inside. He was going to have to put her in the basement ultimately but right now he couldn't even find a place for her to sit down much less a place to sleep at night. Placing her on the floor in a not to gentle way he started going through the small pile of crap they had down there. Not to his surprise he didn't find a mattress even after he had searched and searched. "It would be just my luck wouldn't it? To have to really push and try to find things for her." He groaned as he walked to the stairs to leading out. He looked back and saw that Wicked was still anesthetized on the floor then ran up the stairs.

Wicked opened her blurry eyes slowly, she attempted to move but the burning sensation in her arms sent her back to the cold, hard, concrete floor under her. She lay there mystified on where the hell she was. She remembered being hit on the head with some blunt object…most likely the butt of a gun 'cause she was hit after she darted at Yazoo. Now she didn't even know what time it was. She was in a cold, dark, and dismal place. That she knew for sure. Attempting once again to push her self up she fell back down. Shaking her head she pushed hard and forced her self to her knees. After a moment of breathing she struggled to her feet. She rubbed the back of her head and felt a rather large bump right on the rise of her skull.

"Ow! What happened?" She shook her head again trying to re-gain some collection of her former senses, looking around her eyes became accustom to the darkness and she could make out shapes and small shadows of a bed in an other wise almost empty room that was fairly large from the floor to the ceiling, the walls where cold, hard, concrete like the floor. "Not a very welcoming room is it?" She asked her self as she walked around. As she moved she noticed that something wasn't rubbing against her leg like it should have been and she jerked her hands to her waist and felt for her holster. "Damn it! Some one took my gun off me! I guess it's my fault for letting that happen but who would do such a thing?"

"I would." A monotone male voice said in the darkness, she started looking around for the direction from which the sound had come from.

"Who ever you are…give it back! It's dishonoring to leave some one unarmed in the darkness!"

'That may be" The lights came on and Wicked had to shield her eyes from the strong glow "but that would be a stupid move in my part since you bear theDeath Trooper'sBirthmark wouldn't you say?" Wicked realized who it was and whipped around to stare at the slender, muscular silver haired male clad in black leather.

"Yazoo!" She shouted at him, "Oh! Damn you! Give me my gun back you ass!"

"I can't do that. Not until I can trust you." He said sounding even more maddening then the first time.

"Aaah! The more I hear you the more I hate you!" Wicked said turning back around and walking to the other side of the room. "Fine! Since you enjoy disgracing me the lest you can do it tell me wherein hell I am!"

"You're in my basement." He said, Wicked spun back around,

"What! You put me in your what!"

"It was…the only thing I could do so that you wouldn't escape and go off and hurt some one. Particularly me."

"You!" She turned around and faced the other wall crossing her arms. Yazoo snickered at her, at first glance he could have swore she was Reno even though that was the last way he would act around any one. Maybe it was the way she had her hair pulled back and the fact that he bangs where in her face in a piece like style much like his because it was way too flat on top of her head to be remotely like Reno's. She acted more like Kadaj when he was throwing a temper tantrum. Yazoo was tempted to start picking on her but he controlled him self…but he still wanted to torment her a bit since she looked so funny when she was mad.

" I hope you know…you have no freedom any more. That was taken away from you along with your gun." Wicked turned around once again and glared at him,

"Try and take it away from me!"

"I don't have to try, besides I never try any thing I do it." He smiled evilly at her, "I only have to give an order and any thing will stop you at my commands." Wicked half smiled back at him.

"And what is it exactly that is at your command General Yazoo?" She said rubbing the back of her neck as she glared at him with a smile as she started to circle around him.

"Just this." He said raising his hand up as he closed his eyes. A dragon like demon arose from the floor and grabbed Wicked by the shoulder. Wicked was pushed to the floor with a yelp, after a short struggle Wicked stopped fighting. Yazoo walked up to her and looked at her as she stared the creature in the face like she wanted to spit in its eye. "Do you surrender?" He said, expecting a 'no' reply.

"Not on your life or on your grave!" She sneered, turned, and stared at Yazoo, "I'll damn you first!" Yazoo came uncomfortably close to her face so that he was only an inch away from her and whispered.

"Then you'll be here a long time, under my command, where you belong. Because no matter how long it takes you will obey me." He smiled with an evil glow in his eyes. Wicked gave Yazoo the death glare. He just stood back up and said, "This will be fun…at lest for me. I'm already enjoying your torment."


	2. Creature of Darkness

_Creature Of Darkness?_

Wicked squeezed her eyes shut trying to force her self to doze. She didn't like the fact that Yazoo was sleeping a few feet away from her.

"If only I had my gun I shoot his freakin' brains out!" She said behind clenched teeth as she rolled over and glared at him. She didn't dare attempt to get up or he'd wake up and catch her. Rolling back over she tried to shove the idea in the back of her head. The room was so still that she could hear him breathing right behind her. That's when it happened. She felt the need to go out and fight! She didn't know where she had…she just knew she had to. Something was not in harmony with the cosmos any more somewhere and it was her duty to stop or destroy the person who was doing it. But at the same time she had enough of her senses that told her that the moment she made enough noise that Yazoo would wake up and at lest take a shot at her if not shoot her leg. She tried to ignore it but the sense of duty only got stronger with every attempt of neglecting it. "Of all the times for this why now?" She said looking back at Yazoo's sleeping body. She turned around and looked at the small window leading out side. "I can't just stay here any more!" She whispered as she decided to do what she dubbed 'suicidal duty call'. She jumped up and ran for the wall that the window was in. She had hidden knives under her long knee-high high-heeled black leather boots. Pulling them out she attached two blades on her boots and she held two blades in her hand. She jumped up at the wall and processed to climb out. But luck had a sense of humor tonight, at lest for her. Her knife got stuck in the wall, half way up to the window, which by now was only two feet away from her reach, she cut her self some how and she yelped quietly. It was as clear as day and any one could see her, stuck on the wall! To make things worse just as she thought Yazoo was starting to wake up. "_Holy cow! My life is over if he spots me here!" _she thought as she struggled to get free. After a moment of wiggling the knife around she could move again and she tore up the wall. Yazoo moaned then look towards the window.

"Hey! Get down here!" He yelled getting up and pulling out his gun.

"_Help me oh leader in the cosmos! And I'll never do any thing this stupid again!" _She pleaded in her head as she opened the window. She was outside under the full, silver painted moon when she saw the black bullet fly out the window and Yazoo yelling something out running up the stairs as she closed it behind her, most likely profanities. She ran for the woods and darted behind one of the bushes, when she looked back Yazoo was already outside! "Oh my god!" She whispered as she darted towards the Forgotten City.

Yazoo was ready to kill this girl; in fact, he WAS going to kill her as soon as he could get his hands around her skinny little neck! She had woken him up, at two o' clock in the morning, for what ever the life stream knows about the reason other than she wanted to get away from him. He shook his head and walked in the direction he saw her going just as she ran behind a bush. He didn't tell her that he had a way of finding her even if he didn't follow her the whole way.

"Lady luck be kind to me tonight." He said faintly with half closed eyes looking at the sky as he walked on to the woods. "God I hate this place and every one in it! Of all the stupid, pointless, worthless, waste of time, idiotic things to get caught up in on this god-forsaken planet I just had to find this girl didn't I? Grr! I hope Mother can sort this whole thing out when we find her again!" As he got close to the bushes he pulled his gun out. But when he looked behind he saw that she was already gone. "Damn it Jenova!" He hollered almost throwing his Velvet Nightmare on the ground with rage. Taking in a few deep breaths he looked again and found something small on the ground that was unusual for where it was. Something that was in the shape of, and was as cold as an icicle, "Ah, she's a master over water elements, alias Water Master." He said picking it up as it melted. He looked around for ether more water like objects or sign of water-powered change. He then sighted yet another ice object, then another, and another until he noticed they where headed in the direction of the Forgotten City. "Wha? Why there?" He said standing up as he put his gun away. "I guess that's for her to know and me to find out." He ran off and got his bike to drive after her.

When Wicked showed up, every one else was there. All her friends from the darker area of the world's forests, her two sisters Wild and Wrath, the dark cats, Vincent was even there.

"You shouldn't be here." Vincent said staring up at her like he always did.

"Vincent, for years and years you've been my only friend in this crazy, screwed-up world of ours. But do me a favor. Sit this one out. I'm tired of fighting her so here I am." She replied as she walked on by.

"Mother is…our only hope now! She's the only one we need! Hear my voice my bothers and sisters! It is time to re-claim our destiny to destroy this planet for Mother!" Kadaj shouted out as Wicked came near. Kadaj had reincarnated the Geostigma again and so he sent it out to the people to get them to return, but this time, he had Mother with him. Loz and Sephiroth where there right behind Kadaj smiling. There was some kind of white marbled bowl in front of Kadaj on a black lustrous stone. As the children walked into the darken water Wicked felt the need to shout out 'get out!' but she didn't. Instead, she followed them at lest until she was closer to Kadaj to hear him say, "Nothing can hold us back now! We failed last time, we won't this time! Even the Death Troopers can't stop us now!" Wicked stopped dead in her path. She was pissed! And I mean PISSED when he said that! The Death Troopers were the only ones who could really keep the peace around here and she was NOT about to hand that power over to some selfish little puck in a black leather coat with silver shoulder-length hair just yet! She had earned this right now she was going to keep it! It was HER job to keep the universe in check, HER job to maintain equilibrium, and HER job to over throw bad leadership! She was getting ready to do just that! She got out her sword and darted for Kadaj but was stopped by Sephiroth about half way there.

"I will NOT just let you take over Kadaj!" She shouted at him as she began to mêlée with Sephiroth. Kadaj turned to her and his slits contracted and he clenched his teeth, in about a minute he was up with Sephiroth, slashing at her until she fell to the ground.

"I'm over throwing you Kadaj! Your leaderships over down here!"

"I've heard enough of your blabbering! Take her!" He ordered Loz. Loz jumped up to her and grabbed her leg; flinging her over his head she went flying across and hit one of the white trees. The tree began to tilt and Loz jumped up to her and kicked her off. Wicked tried to redeem her up right position but found her self flying over Loz's head again. After a while of being tossed around she fell against a muscular frame and she was caught in Kadaj's arms. Somehow Kadaj drained her of her life force and she fell forward. "I'd better infect her with the stigma fast!" Kadaj said cutting her arm and placing an area of his that was infected on her incision.

Yazoo showed up in time to see his brother leaning over Wicked with his arm touching hers. Confused, he walked up putting his gun away.

"What happened here?" He asked as he walked up.

"Your little girlfriend here was trying to stop us from doing what Mother asked us to do!" Loz almost shouted at him. Yazoo looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Look, I think you've got this all wrong. I know what and why Death Troopers as they're called go after people. If there's something in this universe that's out of balance then it's their job to stop or destroy it." Yazoo said blankly,

"Then I guess SHE thinks that what we're doing is upsetting that delicate balance." Kadaj said looking up at his brother.

"She can't do that. She can only act on instinct. She needs an instinct to do so if she needs to attack. She can't just waltz up and stop some one from doing what they're doing because she doesn't like it." Yazoo explained.

"…Then there's something about what we're doing that IS upsetting this delicate balance and so she attacked." Sephiroth said looking at the girl. Yazoo glanced down at her and saw that her Birthmark was glowing green.

"Um…I think we'll want to back off now." He warned.

"Why?" Kadaj asked.

"Her Birthmark is glowing. That can only mean she's calling for help." He pointed at her neck.

"Well, we can't just leave her here." Loz reasoned.

"I know." Yazoo took a deep breath before he said any more, "I'll stay with her. I can get her back without much pain."

"Alright…fine." Kadaj said standing up and wiping the blood off his skin, Yazoo stared puzzled at his brother.

"Hey Kadaj, what exactly were you doing?"

"Getting the Geostigma in her…why?"

"I know of a faster way…I'll have to take some extra time in getting her back to do it though."

"Good, 'cause it doesn't look like I did anything any way. Let's go." Kadaj and the others left, after they where gone Yazoo slapped his forehead.

"Crap! I did it again!" He said behind clenched teeth. He collected him self and walked up to Wicked. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her aggressively. "Hey! Wake up!" Wicked opened her eyes and shook her head so Yazoo let her fall down and he walked away.

"Did I lose?" She said looking up at the bowl thing.

"You could say that." Yazoo said uninterestedly. She jerked her gaze to him. "Glad to see that my voice demands the attention from you…at lest now it does. That'll help you…later." He said as he walked over to the alter. Wicked squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

"I failed! Once again! Every time I try I fail!" She moaned, Yazoo turned to look at her.

"So have we but you don't see US complaining." He said as he turned back around. "And what do you mean by you failed? You wanted to stop us from doing what we where doing right? Well, if that's what you wanted you got it." Wicked looked up from the ground.

"Are you trying to make me feel better about my self? 'Cause if you are, then why?"

"I don't want to hear you griping all the way back home that's why." He answered looking back; Wicked stood up and dusted her self off.

"I came out here to do my job Yazoo. And I WILL finish it!" Yazoo tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Jenova. She's been tormenting me ever since you three lost her freakin' liquefied head!"

"I will not let you refer to Mother that way!" He said as his eyes contracted again, he reached for his gun.

"Sorry. I guess I got punchy there."

"You where about to start a fist fight there." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well, now you know how I felt when I saw your brothers there, trying to take over my business!" She said glaring up at him. Yazoo started thinking about what he could say to get her to at lest consider taking up their side. He partly smiled and relaxed his voice,

"What are you taking about? We're not here to take over your business, or any one else's. We're merely trying to make it easier on you." Yazoo said. Even now slowly started to smoothen out his voice. Wicked looked over at the water.

"Then what was all that crap about when Kadaj said 'even the Blood Warriors can't stop us now'?" Yazoo didn't expect that one. But he still had an immediate answer to that one too.

"He didn't mean it like it sounded." Wicked glared back at him.

"Oh really? Then what did he 'mean' by that?"

"He was just saying that so that the others would want to help us. Really, we don't want to interfere. We just want to do this and leave." Yazoo smiled at her trying to weaken her defenses. But Wicked as smarter than any other girl Yazoo had ever met, even above Tifa. She could see through that plastered face and saw the darkness of his words.

"Then do it on some one else's defenseless plant! You're not wanted here!"

"Oh come on now. You humans and Blood Warriors can't be that inhospitable to your guests now can you?" He slowly approached her. Wicked was starting to get really ticked off. She ran up and kicked Yazoo over, she then caught sight of one of his guns and grabbed it as he fell, then she aimed at him as he struggled to get back up on his feet and shot a bullet passed his silver head.

"Take your precious Mother and go!" She said angrily as she cocked the gun again. "I already told you you're not wanted here!" Yazoo got up laughing softly and placed his hand on the gun pushing it down.

"We can help each other you know. You can stop playing around with death and listen to me and I can in return can help you master your water powers." Wicked backed away trembling.

"How did you know about that?"

"That's how I found you again." He winked at her. Wicked looked away and blushed. Trying to keep a strait face she looked back,

"You can't trust me! You know that! I'm not to be tamed!" She warned, Yazoo leaned in slowly saying,

"Oh I know I can't trust you just yet, but the real question is, can you trust me?" He stared out of the corner of his eye as he turned back around and walked to the black stone pillar completely calm. Wicked, on the contrary, found her self very uncomfortably lost for words, something about his manner was keeping her from pulling that trigger. If she were in her right mind right now, she'd have shot the bloody bastard in the head! Instead, she found her self in a position like she was staring the man she loved in the face, she was getting the butterflies, and she was blushing from the waist down every time he spoke to her.

"_Am I in love with him?" _She asked her self, she shook her head. "_Nonsense Wicked! Of course you don't like the jerk! How could you possibly find your self in love with some one who's so uncaring? Get a hold of your self girl! He's just a trained hypnotist! He's making you THINK you like him! Get mad! Get angry! Shoot the freakin' idiot already!" _She raised the gun to shoot but still couldn't find the gut to pull the trigger. "_No! Must…not…give…in…" _She fought her self until she finally lowered the gun and dropped it on the ground and fell to her knees. Yazoo glanced back and saw her fall; he walked up, gave a mocking applause and picked his gun up off the ground.

"Thank you." He said mockingly as he put it away, taking pleasure in her pain,

"Damn you! I've never been partly tamed before. It sucks!" She said hanging her head. Yazoo pulled her up onto her feet by her shirt and caught her as she fell forwards. Her face fell on his chest,

"A little unsteady aren't you?" He smirked at her. Wicked heard the sounds of a heart beating and she gained enough sense to see where she was.

"Unhand me you cad!" She said pushing him off. Yazoo half smiled at her as she turned fifty shades of red again. "I'm leaving!" She huffed as she starting to storm off.

"And? Where will you go?" Yazoo asked, he had taken the liberty of searching through her thoughts when she was resting on his chest a moment ago and knew she had no place to call home but hadn't quite gotten to the reason why yet.

Wicked stopped, he had just touched a sensitive area of her rejected, emotionless. She fought tears back and said,

"Nowhere…just like before." The first teardrop came from her eye and she walked on. Yazoo kept on pestering her just to torment her, unaware of the fact that she was crying.

"Okay, fine, see if I care. I hope you can at lest find a place to keep from getting wet 'cause it's supposed to rain tonight. But then again, it's not my problem. It's your fault that you're to prideful to ask for shelter. Bye." He started walking away him self laughing at her when he heard her hic just a little. He sighed joyfully and turned back around to look at her as she lied down and fell apart on the ground. A small rain cloud float over her body and it started to rain over her and only her. Suddenly something inside Yazoo snapped and felt sorry for her, he wanted to comfort her pain but he shook his head. _"What in hell am I doing? I don't care about her!" _He started walking away again but still felt something pulling him to her. After about four feet of walking he stopped. Maybe there was a reason why he felt this way. Maybe it was Mother's way of showing him what he should do to get her on their side. But that didn't make any sense; it felt like it was his own soul emotions that had snapped inside of him and that he him self WANTED to help her relieve her of sorrow, or even be the one to recover her from this emotional hell. Yazoo looked up at the sky and sighed as he closed his eyes. He pushed him self into keep on going away but again, four feet away, something inside started pulling him back. 'Help her' was all he could think about. "No! What? Have I gone crazy? I don't…CARE!" He whispered, once again tried to walk on but now the feeling of going back and helping her changed from a want to a need and his chest hurt all the way into his heart and he stopped again. Yazoo groaned in pain as he fell to the ground and grabbed his chest and he heard her call out, "Why me? Why wasn't I good enough for it? Why wasn't I loved too? That's all I ever wanted was to be loved!" Breathing hard he finally stopped and thought about it as the rain fell down around him too now. "_Okay Yazoo. You have to make a decision now. Go back and help? Or be the cold, heartless man you are and keep going?" _

Wicked had hardly moved since Yazoo looked at her as she lay there crying. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She only knew that she was hurting so badly that she had to break down the walls and cry. She had been hated all her life and now it finally started sinking in and it hurt to her bones. It hurt so badly that she just wanted to rip her heart out so she did have to feel this torment any more. Her chest felt like lead, and her head felt like it was going to explode with blood. She couldn't hold in the tears any more, she wept. She tried to pull her guts in but she couldn't.

"_Stop it! Stop your worthless crying! Stop it right now! No one else is going to cry for you any more!" _She screamed in her head to her self. But she didn't listen. She felt the rain start to fall on her and it only made thing worse. "_Yazoo was right. It is going to rain tonight!" _She pulled her self together into a tight little ball trying to battle the cold and shivered. She wasn't dressed for this type of weather; she was only wearing her high-heeled boots, a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, and a black leather sleeveless waist long jacket. She started to cry harder and harder as it rained faster and it started to piece her body. She sat up; pulled her drenched black silver streaked hair down from the ponytail she had it up and let it fall over her. Her hair covered her face and she screamed into the night sky, "Why me? Why wasn't I good enough for it? Why wasn't I loved too? That's all I ever wanted was to be loved! Is this punishment for being a Death Trooper that shouldn't have been born 'cause her parents weren't married along with she lived on the streets?" She fell down again into the mud that had been forming underneath her as she was shouting. Her tears came as fast as the pouring rain around her. She squeezed her eyes tight and kept fighting the cold, she was ready. "I guess it's time to die now." She gave up on fighting for her life, "Kill me now life stream. Help me SOLDERS of old. I'm ready." She felt her life start to drift from her body and she exhaled for what she thought was the last time. Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her body and she felt a warm hand on her arm then it let go, then a hand grabbed her legs under her knees and then another hand reached around her back across he shoulder blades. She heard a short grunt as she felt her body being lifted of the ground and into the arms of something warm and strongly familiar. He head was resting against the bicep of a males arm and she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She carelessly fell asleep feeling safe.

Yazoo got to his bike and gently placed his load on the ground under a tree. Wicked was still shivering and now the rain was falling too hard to get anywhere tonight. Yazoo opened up the set and grabbed a blanket from the storage area. When he came back he wrapped her up in it since he him self didn't need it, his coat was enough. He sat behind her and she rolled over so that she was buried into his chest. Crossing his arms across her back he pulled her close to his chest trying to further keep her warm and leaned back against the sheltering tree, closing his eyes he too fell asleep.


	3. Sence of Honor

_Sense of honor_

Wicked opened her eyes into the blinding bright morning sun. She immediately shut her eyes and re-buried her face into the chest of her rescuer unwilling to go out into the cruel world just yet. As she pressed in deeper her liberator groaned and moved around uncomfortably. She stopped pressing in and relaxed a little, the beating of his heart told her that he was still asleep. As she moved slowly she felt his arms around her waist. She looked down and saw his arm was clad in black leather and his hands in leather gloves. Her pupils constricted into small dots and she jerked her head up to look into her rescuers face and saw Yazoo holding her. Once again, she blushed as she saw him embracing her closely then closed her eyes and placed her head back on his chest.

Yazoo opened his eyes slowly then closed them as he tried to pull Wicked closer but found him self grabbing at thin air. His eyes shot open and he looked down. Wicked was gone! And he had no clues, no traces to find her again. He sighed and got up folding the blanket Wicked had used last night back up then walked over to his motorbike, placing the piece of cloth in the storage compartment under the set he looked around for Wicked and tried to think of where she could have gotten off to.

"Wicked?" He called out softly as he shut the section, there was no answer. "Wicked." He called out again a little louder, no reply, he groaned and walked on to the river close by. He had only studied Darklords…but not water masters, as he knelt down to wash his face a large blow of water came from out of nowhere and sent him splashing into the waterway. As he spit the liquid out of his mouth and wiped the excess water off his face he heard a girl giggling from behind. He turned around quickly and slapped him self in the face since his silver mane was completely drenched. Unexpectedly, another strike of water came from behind him and he fell to the ground. As he got back up in a huff the girl's giggle was heard again and he once again turned around and once again he was struck from behind with a blow of water. Yazoo just laid there and started thinking…every time he turned the water would hit him from behind. That had to mean that the person was running behind him as he was turning around, he got up facing the direction which he last heard the girl and was hit from behind again and stood up. When the girl giggled once more he acted like he was being fooled again and turned around, he stood like that for a split second then he quickly whipped around again and saw the water ball coming and dodged it. As he watch the direction from which it had come from he saw Wicked, standing there with her hands cupped towards him with a dead white face. "Ah-ha!" Yazoo yelled running after her as she turned and darted away. As he caught up with her he jumped at her saying. "I got you!" She started turning around.

"No you do…aaah!" Yazoo landed on top of her and they went rolling down the hill. "Get off, get off, GET OFF!" She yelped as she hit his chest Yazoo got up and Wicked jumped to her feet and glared at Yazoo. "YOU AN-I-MAL!" She said and turned around vexed. Yazoo started snickering at her then he started laughing. "What! What is so funny?"

"Your face! You have the funniest angry face I've seen!" Yazoo hardly got out, as he was laughing so hard, Wicked blushed and turned away. Yazoo composed him self and took a few deep breaths before he said any more. "Come on. We have to go."

"We? Oh no you don't! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Wicked protested. Yazoo rolled his eyes then shook his head, he was used to giving orders and them being obeyed, and this 'free will' thing was something he was going to have to get used to.

"Look. I'm not going back without you I can't afford to. Kadaj will have my head other wise. It's my job you see."

"Well I'm sorry you job is not my problem" She crossed her arms "and you can tell your leader Kadaj that too! So if HE wants me then you can tell him I'll be right here!" She sat down on a rock and huffed.

"Hey! Don't you know anything? I don't send messages back and forth! I'm not a messenger boy you got that? I'm a delivery boy!"

"You won't…DARE!" She said in a threatening voice as Yazoo's face turned dark. Yazoo sneered at her then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, crushing her middle and she let out a big "oomph!" She started struggling but when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere she started demanding, "Put me down! Oooh! If only I had my gun I'd blow your freakin' head off right now! How dare you do this to me! I don't even know you and you have the audacity to carry me around on your shoulder like a sack of potatoes? Put me down!" Yazoo smiled and started soaking in all the pleasure of putting her through this aggravation. As they got close to the bike he threw her on the ground very harshly and did see her hit the rock with her arm. "Ow!" She cried out.

"What's the matter? You can't handle being thrown around? I thought from the way you looked and acted that you where used to that." Yazoo said trying to provoke her to rage and start yelling again. He was enjoying this very much.

Wicked pulled her arm back close to her chest and cradled it in her other hand. She hissed quietly as she poked lightly at it. It was bend a little unnaturally to the right and she hissed a little louder as she tried to bend it back to normal. As she started to force it back after a while she yelped from the pain. Yazoo stopped walking. He turned around slowly as if he was expecting to see hell when he turned around.

"What's wrong?" He said with a sigh,

"Nothing!" Wicked gave Yazoo a fixed stare.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"It hurts!"

"Is it broken then?" He asked hardheartedly, she shot a nasty look at him again.

"No! I'm just…doing something with it." She pretended to poke at it and accidentally hit it to hard then hissed

"A yes. Let me see it." Yazoo walked up.

"No!" She pulled her arm away and hid it at her side hissing as she did so from the sting.

"Yes." Yazoo knelt down beside her and reached for her arm.

"No!" She started to move away but Yazoo grabbed her broken arm and she almost screamed but she only yelped, Yazoo looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes!" He forced her to move her arm into the light. She hissed as he ran his hand up and down her arm, feeling at the bones to see the damage that was done. Her arm was thankfully only broken in one spot; unfortunately how it was broken was bad enough. It felt like a complete fracture on her radius of her left arm and as he tapped lightly on it she yelped. " I thought so. You've completely broken it." He said callously as he got up, Wicked stood to her feet also. Yazoo turned to walk back to his bike. "Come on. We have to go and get you to a doctor. Can't have you show up with an untended broken arm. Bother won't like that."

"You can forget all about your idiotic brother! I'm not going with you!" She tried to walk away; Yazoo turned around, reached out and grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"You can continue walking and get your shirt ripped off or you can stop acting like a jerk and come with me." Yazoo reasoned grabbing on forcefully to her shirt. Wicked stopped and turned her head around, Yazoo lightly tugged on her shirt and tilted his head towards the bike then glanced up at it and looked back at her. She sighed and started walking with him back to his motorbike. When they got there Yazoo let go and sat down on the bike, gripping the handles. She sat down behind him as he started the engine and grabbed onto the set with her good hand. Yazoo reached back and grabbed her left arm and wrapped it around his waist as he started to drive off. They hadn't driven far when Wicked looked up in the trees and saw some one dressed in red and black with a gold colored hand crossed across his chest, he darted away almost as soon as she saw him, so fast that most would have thought it was nothing but Wicked knew better. "_Vincent!"_

"Pull over!" She yelled, Yazoo was so started that he hit the brakes.

"What! What is it?" He glared at her as she looked off at the trees. A red flash flew on threw.

"There! Vincent! He can help!" She said pointing at the tree that the flash had flown to. Yazoo looked at Wicked like she was crazy.

"Vincent's our enemy." Yazoo informed her.

"So?"

"No." Yazoo turned back around at reached to start the bike again.

"What's more important to you? You'd rather we go to your bother with my arm all wrapped up or do you want to go back with nothing wrong with it?" Yazoo was ready to tell her the first one but then remembered what he had promised Kadaj the night before. _"I'll stay with her. I can get her back without much pain." _Yazoo squeezed his eyes shut. "Damn it." He whispered as he turned to her and let go of her arm. "Okay fine! We'll do this…YOUR WAY!" He got off and walked to the trees with her following behind. After a while Yazoo wondered if she had just told him to get away and try and locate Kadaj then fight him, he didn't hear her behind him any more so he glanced back. She was still there. Yazoo looked up at the trees, a flash came flying overhead again and Wicked bummed Yazoo out of the way running after it.

"Come on! We don't want that to get away!"

"_What? That's just a collection of flying blood! What's so special about it?" _Yazoo ran off after her. When he had caught up he saw Wicked and Vincent below him talking. Wicked showed Vincent her broken arm and Vincent looked it over carefully.

"Can you help me?" Wicked was asking him.

"I'll see what I can do." Vincent replied. Yazoo squinted at him then walked away. Yazoo spotted a tree not to far away so sat down under it, pulled out his gun, and waited.

"I don't like that Vincent." Yazoo said to him self as he sat there looking his Velvet Nightmare over, re-loading it, and checking for damage. "He was with big bother when we attacked that city a year ago searching for Mother for the Reunion. And he fought on his side against us. And if he's friends with Wicked she must be on big brother's side too." He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Well, I have my work cut out for me don't I?"

Wicked stood up and started walking away. Vincent had just healed her and she was ready to go.

"Wicked." He said severely. Wicked turned around and looked into his crimson eyes.

"Yes?"

"You do know what your up against right? Because this isn't like your little pets that you controlled to get stronger with your powers to control the mind abilities. You're dealing with some one as sophisticated as a human…maybe even more so since they carried Jenova cells once. And from what you told me about Yazoo I think you're making a huge mistake by putting your self in the hands of some one you know can take over your mind with one word. For your own sake if not for the sake of something else don't do this." Wicked looked away, she knew Vincent was right…as usual. But she needed to take a chance at losing everything to gain the right to do what she wanted to do last night, over throw Kadaj and his gang to retune the heavens back to the standard stability.

"I can be a vital element in finding out what these men want as far as to why they're after Jenova again Vincent. Can't you see the honor in that?"

"If it means you possibly being sucked into their little scheme your self? No." Wicked turned back, looked at Vincent, then closed her eyes. After thinking she opened her eyes again and glared at him.

"You always thought you where the smart one Vincent! Well I'm tired of being lower than you all the time! This is MY time to shine! You had your chance and you failed! Don't take it away from me because you're jealous!" Vincent closed his eyes and turned away saying,

"Jealous? Hm. I wish I were envious of you. Then I'd have a selfish reason to be stopping you and you could continue without worrying about it." Then he looked back at her. "But I'm NOT…jealous. And it is such as why I warn you to stay away. The moment Yazoo saw your weakness to be loved he started using that." Wicked rolled her eyes.

"Please! He can't think that fast." She laughed. Vincent glared at her.

"Wicked. You don't think that he saved you just so that you'd soften up on him, you don't think that he talked to you so smoothly just so that you'd lose your gut and not shot him?"

"You're crazy Vincent." Wicked waved her hand at him.

"Wicked!" He glared at her so hard that Wicked could almost feel him push on her. "This isn't a game! You can't just hit the reset button or lose a life and come back! Once you make a misstep it's over! Don't you understand? You're dealing with Geostigma here!" Wicked looked up,

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. So that you all can see how important I can be!" Wicked turned and walked away.

"So you are turning to the dark side." Vincent sighed as he jumped up to leave. "I warned you." He said before he left hearing distance and within a flash he was gone; Wicked kept on walking. As she got close to where Yazoo was sitting Yazoo got up. Putting his gun away he started walking back towards the bike with her.

"_Vincent has a point. I really DON'T know what I'm up against with this guy!" _Wicked realized it was pointless to try and escape now that this guy was with her again. "_Damn! Why did I take the chance of getting away when I could? I was trying to do that last night before my instincts got a hold on me!" _Then Wicked remembered what had happened the night before. "I have to stay here." She whispered as she walked.

It wasn't long before they got back and they where on the bike again going home. Yazoo felt a strange warning inside telling him to watch out for her, that she was going to weaken him. But he shook off that useless notion, how could this teenager possibly weaken his invulnerable inner-defenses? He was so busy thinking about it that he almost didn't see the pothole in the middle of the road.

"Look out!" Wicked screamed, Yazoo shook his head and tilted away from it. Wicked took a few short breaths. "Watch where you're goin'!" She rested her chin on his shoulder. Yazoo took notice of it but didn't say anything. The more this girl trusted him, the better. He picked up his speed knowing that Kadaj was worried by now, and then something else came into his head.

"_Snap! I forgot all about getting the Geostigma into her!" _Yazoo tried to think quickly. _"The fastest way to get it in her is to get her to use Geostigma infected water for practicing with her powers." _Had he known that she would be doing what she did earlier that morning, he could had infected the water and that would have taken care of the whole thing! Now it was going to be harder on him to do this.

Wicked on the other hand, felt like he was up to something. She had learned how to penetrate the thought life but she never used it on anything but animals before. She closed her eyes and tried to find an opening. As she searched she found what felt like an interconnecting world between minds. She had been told about things like the Advent stream but had never see it in use. As she entered in she knew that this was the only way into their world, what kept them all connected, how they functioned as a family with Jenova being at the head of it. She searched around until she found Yazoo's port and poked in. She had to stop her self from gasping when she heard him think:

"_The fastest way to get it in her is to get her to use Geostigma infected water for practicing with her powers." _Now she was afraid, she knew that she had to use her powers or she would go crazy, if she didn't use them it was like trying to make her heart stop, impossible! But to know that she might be pulling the disease on her self worried her. She now wished with all her might that she had listened to Vincent! She had made a huge misstep and now she would pay for it by losing her complete human body and thinking about walking around as part alien, part Jenova, or part Sephiroth was worse!

Some how…Yazoo knew she had figured it out. The way her face turned pale and the fact that she as now squeezing him instead of trying to keep away from him as much as possible was also an indicator. He didn't care that she knew, if he kept her around water that had the virus in it he could get it in her, he knew all about her need to use her powers every day or she'd got crazy from getting into her mind while she was asleep last night. But then…the same thing that happened yesterday when he knew she was crying happened again. He lost the strength to do it and felt awful for thinking about doing it in the first place. He shook his head.

"_What is the matter with me? Why can't I just do it? This is annoying! I've done this before why can't I do it now?" _Yet once again something felt like when he did infect people that wasn't really him. Deep down the real him didn't want to do this. But he had promised Kadaj that he would do it. His mind declared war on his heart as he battled on which one he should do. His head told him that he had made a promise and not to go back on it but his affections told him that if he DID infect her that he'd never forgive him self for it. On and on, until he felt nauseous, he fought around with his mind. His final decision was to talk to Kadaj about it. He sent a mind message to his brother telling him what was going on in his head and waited. A moment later Kadaj responded back to him.

"_Some things wrong with you Yazoo. Just get it in her! What's so hard about that?"_

"_I know but something inside of me is keeping me from doing it."_ Kadaj didn't responded for a while.

"_Yazoo…this will sound crazy. Bu I think that there's a reason why you can't do it."_

"_What?"_

"_You're in love with her…Yazoo." _Yazoo's eyes contracted.

"_WHAT! YOU ARE CRAZY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"_ Kadaj's laugh was heard before he continued.

"_Come on Yazoo think about it. You've been able to infect others without a problem but when you think about infecting her you cringe. You wanted to stay behind to make sure she didn't get hurt. Sounds like love to me."_

"_I STILL SAY YOU'RE CRAZY!"_

"_Calm down Yazoo. Think about it." _Kadaj left with a laugh. Yazoo rolled his eyes,

"_I think Kadaj needs to talk to some one." _He decided against infecting her…for the moment. As he drove on he felt her hand touch his chest, there was a sudden lightness in his stomach (We humans call it the butterflies.) and his head spun. Yazoo looked at Wicked who quickly pulled her hand away from him. Then he looked back onto the road as a thought ran through his head. "_What was that all about?"_


	4. Fixed in Between

Fixed in between 

Yazoo squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then acted like he never noticed her touching his chest. As he picked up his speed he felt Wicked's starting to clutch tighter around his waist. He reached down and pinched her arm slightly, which made her loosen up. They started approaching Midgar so Yazoo let up on the gas. Pulling into the city he saw Kadaj flip in the air from one rooftop to the next going towards home with Loz and Sephiroth close behind him. Yazoo leaned into the sharp corner following after them. A few sharper turns later they arrived back home.

"You shouldn't have run off like that last night" Yazoo got off and started walking towards the door then looked back, "even with your instincts pulling you onward." Wicked's gaze shot up, how did he know about the reason why she had to go? Yazoo could tell she was surprised to hear him say that. "I told you…you don't have your freedom any more."

"How did you know about…?" Wicked started to ask

"Your instincts? I've studied your kind before." Yazoo turned and kept walking up the steps. "It was very interesting." Wicked blushed then slapped her self lightly.

"_Stop being flattered you fool!" _She followed him inside. As she walked in the door slammed shut behind her and some one fairly heavy grabbed her around her shoulders and covered her mouth with a firm grip. She thrashed around trying to break free but the more she struggled the stronger the man's grip became until he was squeezing her skull so hard she went light headed and she stopped, she closed her eyes to rest.

"You got her?" Wicked opened her eyes quickly to see a young man dressed in black leather with his hands behind his back looking at her with an evil grin on his pale face that was half way hidden behind his colorless hair as he nodded and continued, "Good!" He turned to leave then waved his hand for her captor to follow, "Let's get this over with already." Wicked shut her eyes and cursed his very name to the lifestream as she uttered it with bitterness and hate in her thoughts. _"Kadaj!" _Once again she struggled around trying to get unbounded but failed as she was dragged to the back of the house. Kadaj kept walking until he reached the back door and went out side to what looked like a cellar door; clasping the door handle he pulled it open. Her captor dragged her over to the open door and threw her in with all his strength, causing her to bump against the wall further back and she blacked out. When she became conscious again…maybe after an hour or two, she felt a hand rubbing her back gently and she felt drowsy, even dazed as she laid there. This continued for a moment or two then it stopped and she tried to get up. A hand pressed down lightly on her head as she struggled to push her self to her feet and she collapsed on the floor again, when she had collapsed she realized where she way laying wasn't even dirt. It was crystal, blue like the kind she'd seen when she was younger and she journeyed through the water element caverns, like the ones she was trained in to use her powers. The crystals glowed dimly. She once again started forcing her self up but was lightly pushed down again onto the floor.

"You don't have to get up yet. Rest. You're going to need all the strength you can get now." Wicked thought she recognized the calm, monotone voice and flipped onto her back only to be proven wrong.

"Kadaj?" He just looked at her then smiled.

"You where expecting Yazoo."

"More or less." She said pushing her self up again.

"I hear that you don't like us around your little planet here…I'm sorry we disturbed you, we didn't mean to upset your instincts." Wicked jerked her head up and almost slapped Kadaj.

"Damn right I don't like you here at all! Who told you that, your mother made of worthless liquid?" Kadaj eyes contracted and he slapped her hard, as she rubbed her cheek he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back then grabbed her chin and pushed her to look him in his eyes.

"Bad girl. You should be more respectful of some one who in one minute could destroy your entire existence."

"I could say 'take your own medicine pal' 'cause I could kill you way faster than you could me!" Kadaj let go of her face and pinched her shoulder right at the base of her neck and didn't let up, Wicked squeezed her eyes shut then cringed and moaned as she started kneeling onto the ground, then Kadaj relaxed his grip slightly and smiled evilly. "Like I said…bad girl." Wicked opened her eyes half way since she was still hissing from the power of his grip. She gritted her teeth and glared at Kadaj with burning eyes. Kadaj got uncomfortably close to Wicked's face, "This would be easier if you surrendered, and we might even let you join the family if we trusted you enough." Wicked softened her face and looked up at him like a child. Even though Wicked was still mad at Kadaj, he had pricked the wanting area of her heart, her desire for a real family started to eat away her sense of duty. Kadaj could see he was getting her attention with that last one and backed away letting her go. "That's right. My brothers and I are not the only ones in this family of ours ether. Others have joined since Mother started it long ago with Sephiroth. We could use some one like you, you'd be extremely valuable to us." Kadaj's words kept chipping away her calluses around her heart; he was saying that she would actually be wanted for the first time in her life. Already she wanted to accept his invitation to join but deep in her mind she thought she saw what he was doing.

"I'm not being fooled into your little scheme Kadaj! I will beg for death before any one tames me!"

"But don't you see? These humans have already tamed you and your kind from being violent. Look at your great history, way before you even started to consider protecting this planet you fought against the people in it. Then when you DID start protecting it you thought about what you were doing and so the humans took advantage of you during that time of uncertainty. When they told you that what you where doing was destroying the planet you stopped fighting and then after a few years they MADE you protect THEM as well!" Wicked looked away, Kadaj placed his hand on her jaw and tenderly pushed her to look back at him then held her face gently. "We can change all that. You don't have to be lonely any more." Wicked twitched, "Yes I know. You're lonely here aren't you? I know. It hurts doesn't it? I can identify with that too." Wicked's eyes started to fill with tears; Kadaj was cutting her deep into where it hurt the worst. Kadaj had a sympathetic appearance on his face as she fought against her self. Kadaj whispered loud enough to hear him. "You don't have to fight any more. I understand you." He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. Wicked closed her eyes and a tear fell from her right eye, she pulled away and walked over to the other side. Covering her face with her hands she tried to fight her tears off again. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulder and his hand grab her and turn her around then wrapping his other arm around her he pulled her close into a warm embrace, he held her head close and laid his cheek on her as she started to quiver from her sadness.

Yazoo came downstairs and found them there.

"Kadaj. What re you doing?" He whispered, Kadaj looked up.

"Shhh!" Yazoo looked at Wicked and saw her starting to cry.

"Oh, never mind." Yazoo started walking up again,

"Yazoo!" Kadaj whispered back at him. "Get back here! She's your responsibility remember?"

"Oh and you don't care about her?" Yazoo walked back, "Fine. I should be the one taking care of her then!" Kadaj glared at Yazoo

"I never said that!"

"Maybe not out loud but I can tell you're thinking it!" Kadaj looked back at Wicked then glared back out of the corner of his eye at Yazoo.

"Okay, I'll do it this time."

"No. You don't even want to be down here so go back up!" Yazoo pushed Kadaj off; Wicked looked up at him then looked to the ground. Yazoo pushed her chine up and looked into her pearly-purple eyes, that lightness came back into his stomach again as he looked at her. Kadaj smiled then walked back up. Yazoo glanced back at him then looked back to Wicked. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to another door. "We can go back this way too." Wicked started to think about the warnings that Vincent had said earlier. She didn't care any more; every thing Vincent had said about them being bad didn't matter any more. As she followed Yazoo up she kept thinking about what Kadaj said. She pinched her eyes shut as she thought about it, _"Family! Somewhere I can belong!"_ She didn't care about the cost, not any more; she only cared about what she'd gain from it. She thought back to a few moments ago when Kadaj held her, she thought back to when she awoke resting in Yazoo's arms, she even thought about the night before that and how Kadaj and the rest seemed to work like a team. _"Somewhere! Somewhere I can belong just for one moment! That's all I want! One moment, jus one!" _her heart was breaking by this point. Yazoo looked back unsure of why she wasn't looking to good then saw a tear fall to the floor.

Wicked's thoughts kept playing what Kadaj had said over and over again, _"You don't have to be lonely any more." _Wicked had so many people pushing her away that she didn't even think about how she felt inside from it all. Now she looked deep within and saw her heart breaking and bleeding from all the wounds people had given her when they rejected her. She wasn't watching where she was going so when Yazoo stopped she bummed into him and fell down, Yazoo looked down and half smiled at her then opened a door.

"_Okay, we'll try this again like Kadaj asked." _ Yazoo looked back at Wicked who had just gotten back up from the floor. "This is where you'll stay." He said unemotionally as he started to walk off.

"What did he mean by 'family'?" Wicked asked, Yazoo stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"He said something about a family you guys had." Wicked looked up with pleading eyes.

"The Advent stream. That's the only place I could tell you fully about it. But for now Kadaj said you should get some rest." Yazoo walked off. Wicked walked into the room, it was covered in what looked like silver glass. Almost everything had engravings of nature, and celtic knots in it to tell a story, Wicked guessed it was the story of Jenova but didn't try and find out. She was dead tired and wanted to sleep; crawling into the silky bed she laid her head down to sleep.

Yazoo got back down stairs,

"She won't be there when I go back." He stated as he entered the room where Kadaj, Loz, and Sephiroth where. Sephiroth and Loz were leaning up against wall opposite of each other while Kadaj was sitting down reading; they looked up when their brother came in.

"What are you talking about?" Kadaj placed a bookmaker where he was reading and shut the book. "I don't think you're looking at this correctly, she wants something and we can give it to her."

"By means of Geostigma." Yazoo said looking away, "I know, I know, I should have done it last night when she was asleep." Kadaj laughed and shook his head.

"No, I think it's better that we did it this way."

"What? You mean when you had Loz slam the door when she got in and had Sephiroth run up and grab her from behind so she couldn't move?" Yazoo shook his head, "No, that was the wrong way to go, we should have gotten her down there another way."

"You said so your self you couldn't do it, not to her at lest, what's wrong with doing this my way when you can't do it at all?" Yazoo took a deep breath before he answered.

"Kadaj, I respect you as the leader…but this is one of those times I'm going to ask you to put that aside. From now on we do it my way okay? Since I know more about her instincts then you that makes sense right?"

"Yes you may know all about the instincts and the nature of her kind" Yazoo gave Kadaj a puzzled look as he continued "but that's her kind, what do you know about her heart Yazoo? Just because you may know about my goal in life and what makes me tick doesn't necessarily mean you know enough about me to really penetrate me personally. I will say you can at lest know how to stop me but that's it. Unless you can reach me on a personal level you won't get anywhere. Make sense? I've at lest gotten to know a little bit about her. But from what I've seen so far you haven't even tried to get to know her as her. There's more to her than what she is you know. There's also WHO she is." Yazoo turned away.

"Fine. What do you know about her other than she's a Darklord with Water Master powers?"

"I know she feels threatened, lonely, angry, insecure, and frighten of us. That's at lest a start and I think I touched her torn up area of her heart with what I already know." Yazoo looked at him in disbelief

"How did you find all that out?" Kadaj smiled,

"I watched the way she acted. And with what I did down stairs I think I've gotten her fixed in between her feelings and her duty. She can't stand up much longer if she's divided against her self."

"And? What makes you so sure that she'll even think about join up with us?" Kadaj shrugged.

"The same way I knew that Rufus was lying about Mother when he said he dropped her from the helicopter, the same way I knew that traitor brother would come after the children when we took them, the same way I knew while I was hanging off a ledge after Cloud kicked me that if I threw Mother's cells in the air he'd cut the box open, and the same way I know that this plan of ours is going to work. I have a premonition for it." Yazoo closed his eyes; he knew he wasn't winning the battle so he walked off.

"Fine, but at lest let me know before you interfere with her again at lest kay?"

Yazoo walked back up stairs to get something, and to get away from Kadaj, then saw that Wicked's room door was open.

"_Ah-ha! I knew we couldn't trust her!" _Yazoo crept in but found her asleep, with her body carelessly flopped on the bed under the covers as she breathed slowly and deeply. _"I guess I was wrong…Damn it! I guess I should go."_ But for some reason, Yazoo was mesmerized by her slumber and he just stood there a while, watching her. As he stood there he realized. Something was different about her; not just that she was a human or Darklord there was something attractive about her. He didn't know what but he was going to find out as soon as she woke up, but for now he was just going to stand there and figure it out. He was so busy earlier with be annoyed by her and enjoying aggravating her that he hadn't taken the time to really look at her. Her features where very smooth, nothing was hard about her face at all. Her black silver streaked hair had fallen across her closed eyes, he thought she was very pleasant to look at because of her soft, flowing features after a while. Yazoo took off one of his gloves as he walked up closer to her; he sat down beside her and softly touched her face. The skin under his fingers was soft and gentle. He moved his hand to her hair, it felt like silk. As he rubbed her hair it shined with every stroke. _"What is it about this girl?" _He thought, trying to once again reason through it all. There was something deep inside him that was going on as he watched her and it made him nervous because he didn't understand it so he couldn't rationalize it in his mind. He had heard of matters of the heart with no explanation but this was the first time he had felt one and it bugged him. He moved his hand to her arm, the skin was also soft and gentle like her face yet it was also a little bit muscular. Wicked moaned once he touched her arm so he got up and left putting his glove back on. _"What's goin' on Yazoo?"_ He asked him self as he walked out from the room and down the hall. All the logic in the world couldn't seem to answer his question. Round and round he chased after the thought trying to understand it all, but still couldn't comprehend it. After a while Yazoo shrugged it off as some Death Trooper hypnotizing spell to get him off guard. Death Troopers where born with life stream material elements in their cells so that they could create enough energy to change forms and stay inner-connected with each other and the planet core. What was happening to him could just be one of her tactics to get away. Yazoo pulled his mind onto more important things.

Wicked slowly opened her tired eyes into the afternoon sun, she tried to remember what she was doing here. "Oh yeah, I'm here to stop Kadaj." She looked to the door, "I'm doing a hell of a job huh?" She said sarcastically. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she looked around then got out. She had taken her shorts off and when she looked around for them they where gone! "Oh my god! I can't walk around like this!" Spotting a closet she ran over then opened it up quickly and found at lest something there. "From what this looks like I might as well have asked Kadaj for something to wear." She said as she pulled it out, still, reluctantly, she put it on any way and zipped it up two inches below her collarbone intersection. She looked out of the room and looked down the hall on both sides, then she made a dash for the wall just stairs. She hid behind the wall and glimpsed around the corner. No one was in the room at the bottom that she could see or hear and no one was around the stairs at all, she heard distant voices in the backroom however. "Okay" she pulled back behind the wall and leaned flat up against it, "take in a deep breath, look again, let it out…run!" She bolted down the stairs and into the next room. Taking in a few more deep breaths she sighted her pistol on the table and smiled, "Bingo!" she whispered as she walked over and reached for it, but as she picked it up and checked for ammo a bullet suddenly came flying in and shot the gun out of her hand then something sounded like some one blowing of their gun muzzle,

"Ah, no…I don't think so princess." That infuriating monotone voice sounded from the room where the shot was fired. She whipped around and glared at Yazoo who was sitting in a chair in the next room.

"Grr! Give me my freedom!"

"Okay, just leave your gun here…you can always get another one right?"

"That gun! Cost me all the money I had along with the ammunition I got for it! I'm not simply leaving it behind!"

"Then if you have no money how are you going to eat or find shelter?" Yazoo asked as he got up and walked in. He didn't really care about the answer he just was trying to keep her from going.

"No of your business!" She snapped.

"Ah don't bite me." He said softly. She glared all the more. "Why do you even need it?"

"Why do you need yours? I can ask the same thing!"

"Yes but the difference is that I can explain mine, I have it because I'm constantly in combat positions or constantly in dangers that warrant it now…you still have yet answered my question." Wicked turned away,

"I don't need to answer you!"

"Well then, if you don't…I won't let you leave with your gun." Then he shot passed her head as she reached down for her pistol again.

"What in hell is going in…?" Kadaj started as he came in but stopped seeing Wicked standing there reaching for her gun. "Oh, you're up now. Good."

"Yes and now I'm leaving!" Kadaj raised his eyebrow, then he smiled and continued,

"Fine by me. But at lest give me back my cloths first."

"Huh?" Kadaj pointed at the outfit she was dressed in,

"That, as in what you're wearing, is mine." Yazoo started to laugh at her, as she turned red. Kadaj smiled then walked out of the room as Wicked looked up at Yazoo and glared again. _"Talk to her Yazoo. I want her and you to be friends."_ Yazoo looked back at Kadaj as he went around the corner and glowered at him. He put his gun back under his belt,

"Well Wicked, let's talk." Wicked looked puzzled,

"About what?" Yazoo looked up at her,

"About you. What else?"


	5. Rolling Thunder

_Rolling Thunder_

Yazoo and Wicked started walking back into the woods behind the house; something seemed a little odd about the trees to Wicked. It wasn't until they had gotten about in the middle of the forest where it was dark enough to see what was so unusual about them. The where glowing, almost like they had a white, inner flame. But after a while Wicked wasn't paying attention to the trees,

"…So you never had a real family." Yazoo confirmed, she looked up at him then back to the ground nodding and biting her bottom lip.

"No, I never really have." She looked ahead to the end of the path "The closest I got was with my pet cats and two sisters. Let's not talk about that okay, we where talking about the Death Troopers weren't we?" Yazoo shrugged

"I've studied them before…I've never really studied the Water Masters though."

"You think that all we are worth down here on this planet is for studying? You DO sound like an alien then!"

"Hey! Watch…!"

"Why did Jenova come here any way?" She cut him off. Yazoo let out a huff and shook his head. "What? It was just a question."

"Yeah but you cut me off to ask it. Now I don't feel like answering." Wicked rolled her eyes,

"What ever alien boy." Yazoo glared at her. "Hey! You called me a tomboy princess! I can call you alien boy okay?"

"Fine. What ever makes you feel better about your self" Yazoo sighed then whispered loud enough for her to hear "tomboy princess." Wicked glared quickly but then looked ahead again, there was a moment of silence before Yazoo asked any thing else.

"Why did you attack me at the river this morning?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I wasn't attacking you! I was having fun with you! You where supposed to get all mad then I'd jump out and push you in the river telling you to cool it. You ruined all that when you got wise and caught me!"

"Sorry." Yazoo said, Wicked snickered at him. "What?" She shook her head.

"Never mind." She smiled as she whipped her hair back.

They got to a pool and Wicked kneeled down to drink, something fell from Wicked's pocket and splashed down into the pool. "Oops!"

"What?" Yazoo asked.

"Nothing, I think…" he looked confusingly at her then shrugged. After about a minute Yazoo saw his chance to get back at her for earlier that day. He took off his jacket and gloves then turned around quickly and splashed her.

"Hey!" She said irately spitting out water as she glared at Yazoo. Yazoo started snickering at her. Wicked grinned and got a huge ball of water together and dropped it on Yazoo, soaking him. Yazoo jumped up and threw more water back at her and she started getting another water ball together.

"Hey that's not fair! You can't do that!" Yazoo said,

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do that at all. So that's not fair!"

"Oh really?" She threw it at him sending him tumbling into the water; Yazoo came back to the surface and spit out the water that had come into his mouth. Wicked laughed at him back up on shore till she fell over. Yazoo glared as he thought a moment, then smiled evilly as he swam up to her; grabbing her foot he pulled her in, as she laughed then yelped as she fell in. Wicked came up spitting out water,

"Ha, ha!" Yazoo said smiling, swimming away and kicking up water in her face. Wicked swam after him giggling. Seeing her catching up to him Yazoo dived and swam downwards. Wicked didn't follow so he swam faster intending to come up and splash her again. As he got deeper he felt something flow past his arm, almost like a metal pendent. He grabbed it and swam up almost as fast as he swam down, he broke through the water and he opened his eyes. Surprisingly Wicked wasn't any where in view at the moment. Yazoo quickly looked at the object. It WAS a metal pendent, but it looked like it had some of the material in it as well. As he held it, he felt small surges of energy coming from it. He swam to shore, got out, and walked over to his jacket. Wicked came up after a bit,

"Hey. Why are you out there?"

"One moment." Yazoo said looking back at her then he turned to what he was doing. He found a small, leather cord in one of his pockets of his coat. Pulling it out he threaded it through the eye in the pendent and tied the cord together. Wicked came out and walked up behind him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, something with material in it though." Wicked looked over his shoulder and gasped, "What?" Yazoo looked up and found his mouth an inch away from hers, she jumped back before she answered.

"Nothing, nothing."

"You know what this thing is don't you?" Yazoo said starting to put it on.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" Wicked screamed, Yazoo stopped.

"Why?" When Wicked didn't answer he continued to put it on.

"I said don't do that!"

"Give me the reason." He said as he placed it around his neck, a surge of energy rushed from the pendent into his chest like an explosion then ran through his heart and around his whole body. "Whoa. What was that?" Wicked started to turn around. Yazoo felt something like water, rushing from one end of him to the other. As he moved his arms a little trying to keep from loosing his balance he felt the watery feelings being pulled around, he closed his eyes and moved his left hand one way and the water feelings rushed over to his right side, Wicked squealed. Yazoo opened his eyes and found her lying on the ground, drenched. "What happened? You screw up on a move?" Yazoo said laughing, Wicked glared up at him.

"Do what you did again. Only keep your eyes open this time!" Yazoo moved his hand up and the water feelings rushed up to his head, as it did so Yazoo saw a collection of water rise from the pool beside them.

"Oh."

"That's what happened a moment ago!" Wicked snapped at him. Yazoo looked back and smiled sinisterly. "Oh-oh…oh my god! You would not!" She said in a shaking voice,

"So THAT'S why you didn't want me to put it on did you?" He balled his hand into a fist "NOW it's fair!" Yazoo moved his hand and sent the water away with Wicked as his target. Her eyes dilated, she yelped and ran with the large body of water casing after her. It was quite a hilarious sight and Yazoo laughed at it as she kept running. Needless to say, the water caught up with her and she was drenched again and Yazoo was laughing so hard that he fell over.

"Well, I can see you two are having fun aren't you?" A familiar voice said in the trees. Yazoo pulled him self together and looked around for where the voice was coming from. Then he saw Wicked looking up worriedly, he him self looked up into the scarlet eyes of a pissed off Vincent.

"Vincent. What are you doing here?" Wicked asked trying to sound calm.

"And I have to say Wicked, in all my years of watching Reno be an idiot you really take the cake don't you. You're some mole aren't you?"

"Mole?" Yazoo repeated looking at Wicked. "What in hell is he talking about?" Wicked shook her head then caught sight of Vincent showing her an extra gun he had under his clock. Once again independents and freedom called out to her.

"Wicked?" Yazoo repeated,

"Bye!" She said as she flipped into the air and landed beside Vincent, grabbing the gun he handed her, she shot at Yazoo who dogged it as he ran for his coat. Wicked yelled out profanities.

"You'll get him next time." Vincent said as he jumped up towards Yazoo.

"I'll kill you for this Wicked! Better yet! I'm gonna torture you!" Yazoo said as he jumped out of the way of Vincent and tried to get him on the ground so that he could get away. Wicked quickly reloaded the gun so as Vincent kicked Yazoo to one side he yelled out as he jumped away.

"Now!" Wicked took aim and fired at Yazoo's leg, this time she got him and he yelled in pain.

Yazoo only laid on the ground for a minute before he jumped up and started a hand-to-hand fighting match with Vincent on his bad leg. But Yazoo had never been told that Vincent was once part of the Turks…and that Reno was a bad example of the true strength of what a Turk could be and so Yazoo had a hard time getting him down. And even though he eventually did get him down Vincent kicked the wounded area of his leg which sent Yazoo falling down as he grabbed his leg. Wicked kept firing at him when Vincent wasn't around. Yazoo was sick and tired of dealing with that girl's endless games and attempts to get away. He was determined now more than ever to chain her to the floor so that he would have to deal with her fighting or her running away any more when they got back. He was almost at wits end, his leg was throbbing and if he didn't get it to stop soon he'd have to give in and surrender. Then he remembered something that he had seen being done. Summoning the water to his hand he brought it around his leg to heal. But that would take some time and Vincent was running back like hell fire. Yazoo tried to stay off his healing leg but had to use it some times to keep from falling and to keep Vincent from kicking it again. He decided to look like he was taking a dive and Vincent believed that he was too tired to fight any more. Vincent kick Yazoo again to one side but this time Yazoo flipped as he hit the ground and landed right beside the water, his leg hadn't fully healed but he was ready to commit power suicide by calling the waters to move into a semi ice ball. (Never done it before. Do it wrongly and you can get in serious trouble.) Pulling the water feelings inside his chest he saw the water from the pool collect in the center, shaping it into a sphere and somehow partly freezing it Yazoo raised his hand then acted like he was throwing something at Vincent and the globe went flying. Yazoo grabbed his coat then flipped into the air and landed beside Wicked. Grabbed her arm he snatch the gun out of her hand and dragged her as he ran back towards home. Even though Vincent was drenched and cold he ran after Yazoo and tried to catch up enough to grab Wicked and get her away. But luck (or even Jenova) was in Yazoo's favor as he was close enough to the house to call out to his brothers to come to arms. Kadaj came running out, two-bladed Katana in hand, flipped into the air. Landing right between Yazoo and Vincent. He laughed as he said.

"Ah Vincent. My long lost enemy of old. Let's dance shall we?" Kadaj smiled as he slashed at Vincent when he got into range. He jumped away then got out his own gun and fired at Kadaj who ducked each bullet. Next, Sephiroth came out and got behind Vincent to knock him out but he escaped that. But not when Loz came falling from the sky and landed on him and sent him crashing to the ground. Yazoo threw Wicked inside and slammed the backdoor. He grabbed her arm again and dragged her up stairs. He heaved her onto her bed as he ran in and slammed the door again.

"That wasn't a smart move on your part Wicked. Firing at me like that." Yazoo informed her as he panted. He pulled his coat back on and zipped it up, put on his gloves and leaned against the door listening. A sharp pain ran up and down Yazoo's leg and he cringed as he fell to the floor. He had re-opened the bullet wound and it was bleeding critically.

Wicked saw him falling and caught him. She also saw the blood flowing out of his leg and she picked him up, carried him over and laid him on the bed.

"You have a knife anywhere?" She asked him forgetting about her own in her boots. He pointed to the deck so she walked over and started looking around in the draws. She found a letter opener and pulled it out then warned him, "This is going to hurt." She grabbed a worthless piece of cloth and placed it under Yazoo's leg. "Roll over a little." As she cut into his calf where the bullet hole was Yazoo cringed but didn't scream. Blood spilled out from his leg as she cut in deeper trying to reach the shell. She started to feel something so she cut the hole larger around it then she grabbed something to grab the bullet and pull it out. After she got it out she summoned water into the room and formed an orb around her hand and she touched where the wound was. A soothing sentiment came over Yazoo and he felt drowsy. Wicked held her hand there for twenty minutes after of which Kadaj and the rest had come back in from their fight with Vincent. Yazoo's leg had healed but she saw he had fallen asleep so she got up and left. As she came down…she knew Kadaj and every one else was furious at her for binging Vincent back, and shooting Yazoo in his leg, AND making them fight Vincent with out help. She cringed as she got down stairs, as there was one more slam of the back door. Sneaking over to the door she spied on the men as she watched them talking.

"We can trust that girl Kadaj." Sephiroth warned placing his seven-foot long Katana on the table, "She on their side. We ether need to get the stigma in her now or we'll have to send her away." Wicked gasped, the last thing she would let them do is infected her with that stuff.

"I know, I know, but we can't just infect her nor can we simply send her away" Sephiroth huffed but Kadaj acted like he didn't hear anything, "we need her. So we have to get her to trust us first. We lose her we lose an important part of this planet's security."

"It's not like we can't find another Death Trooper Kadaj!" Sephiroth snapped as he glared at him. Kadaj sighed and clasped his hand together as he leaned back in his chair,

"Not quite Sephiroth, we can't just go and find another one just like that." The back door opened and a young girl walked in, she had virtually silver hair but there were traces of brown colors in it. Her eyes where bluish-green but basically green with cat-slits for her pupils unlike the others who had snake-slits. She was wearing a heavy black trench coat like Kadaj's.

"What's going on here Kadaj?" She asked in a soft voice as she came in, Wicked flinched. She recognized that voice.

"Hello Esakatari. We have a problem here. I think we found your Death Trooper friend but she's on traitor brother's side." Kadaj answered. Wicked moved away from the door. She didn't want to hear any more, her best friend other than Vincent and Yuffie had gone to the dark side. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"No, not Esa. Why her?" Wicked whispered and moaned. Suddenly she heard some one walking towards the door and she ducked behind it. The door opened hiding her then Kadaj and Esakatari walked out along with the others.

"I hope she didn't hurt Yazoo too much." Esakatari said as she walked up the stairs.

"_If they can make Esakatari this thing is so hot then what chance do I have when they brain-wash me?"_ After a moment of watching to make sure that they were all up stairs Wicked bolted. She found her gun and ammunition again and ran for the door with it in hand. She ran up against the door so fast that it made a thud sound.

"What was that?" Kadaj asked, Wicked loaded her gun as she heard him walking quickly towards the stairs. When she saw his face she shot at him and ran out the door. Then jumping onto Yazoo's bike she yelled,

"Freedom!" Starting the bike she kicked up dirt as she zoomed away. Wicked pulled on the gas lever so that it was almost completely against the handle trying to get away.

"_Wicked! We need you!" _Her sister Wild said in her head. She leaned and went to the back alleys. As she got close to an old, abandoned building she stopped and jumped off. There was a loud sound of wailing inside the basement. She ran in to see her mother who had been sick for a long time. Her two sisters, Wild and Wrath, where down there sitting beside her holding her hands, tears streaming down their faces.

"What is it…what's wrong?" Wicked asked worriedly, Wild looked up.

"She's dying…Wicked." she said. As Wicked joined her sisters she felt her mother's presence start to leave the room as she watched the old spider warrior die. Her own heart broke and she wept with her siblings, Wicked's mother freed her right hand from her sister Wrath and held to out Wicked saying in her kindhearted voice,

"My child, please, I can't stay much longer." Wicked took her sister's place beside her mother and held her hand close to her face. "Promise me you'll look after the others when you need to." Wicked kissed her hand and nodded.

"Alright mom. I love you." The old woman's eyes shut and Wicked felt her existence slip away in her hands as she said her last words.

"Me too dear. Good bye."

Yazoo sat on the bed and held his head. He was getting a headache from all this arguing, Kadaj was yelling at Sephiroth and Sephiroth was saying that Kadaj should have known better while Esakatari was butting in and saying that Kadaj was just doing his best to resolve this situation,

"Kadaj! You should have known better." "Don't yell at me! it's not my fault this happened!" "That's right Sephiroth! It wasn't completely his fault." "Shut up woman! You should have had the foresight to see this!" "And YOU should have had the insight that what I was doing was helping us and not hurting us!" "Then maybe you should have found some one we could have trusted!" "She WAS some one we could trust!" "SHUT UP WOMAN!" "Don't talk to Esa like that! And maybe you should have trusted her a little more! Then she wouldn't have…!" "Kadaj there was no way that I…!" "Sephiroth if you had just…!" "Woman if you don't shut up…!"

"Stop it!" Yazoo screamed out after a while, there was a moment of silence as he stood up. "I'm going to go out and find her. So all three of you just…shut up." Yazoo said calmly as he walked out of the room; walking down stairs he found his Velvet Nightmare lying on the table. He picked it up and checked for ammo then grabbed a few shells from the case underneath then put his gun under his belt and walked out. It was nighttime again, seems like she always was waiting until he was ready to settle down for the day to run off. He sighed and walked on following the tire tracks. As he walked he saw they weren't leading out of town but into the dark alleys instead. The rats scurried across the path as he walked, people were curled up in boxes to fight against the cold, half of them weren't even dressed enough to keep warm. As Yazoo looked around he kept seeing the tire tracks leading deeper and deeper into this black hell. After a while the tracks stopped and he found his bike, semi parked facing an open window in an old building where rats kept running in and out and a wailing voice kept screaming. Two girls came walking out of the door and Yazoo hid behind the wall he was at. The girls where also crying and they held onto each other tightly as they walked away. Yazoo came out

"Kind of lonely out here isn't it?" he nodded to himself as he looked around

"Shut up! Don't remind me!" The broken voice called out from the open window as gasps from crying followed. Yazoo knelt down and peered through the darkness to find Wicked sitting there, loading her gun with a dead body over her lap as the tears came down her face and drenched the corpse under her.

"Wicked? What in hell are you doing?" He said uninterestedly.

"I'm committing suicide what does it look like to you?" She said in a laughing voice as she closed the bullet chamber. Yazoo sighed and started to crawl in after her but she pointed the gun at him and pulled the hammer back. "Take one more step and I'll blow your head off!" She warned as he stepped in. Yazoo just stood there watching her point her gun at him,

"Go ahead, shoot me." Wicked cringed and tried to pull the trigger but couldn't,

"Ah!" She gasped then she glared at him, "I never really liked you any way!" She turned the gun around and aimed for her skull then closed her eyes. "Say good bye to Kadaj for me!" Yazoo ran up and kicked the gun out of her hands. He grabbed her wrist as she darted for the gun again.

"Let me go, let me go! This isn't your crisis so let me deal with it my way!"

"No. You're not dealing with it. You're trying to escape it." Yazoo said, Wicked stopped struggling. "Suicide it a permanent solution to a temporary problem. You're trying to escape it instead of just dealing with it. Hm…weakling." Wicked hung her head, "Now who that person over there?" Yazoo asked as he nodded curiously at the body on the floor. Wicked gasped for air again before she answered faintly.

"My mother." Yazoo turned around and looked at her as he let her go, she collapsed then fell apart on the floor as she curled up into a tight ball. He sighed as walked over, picked her up, and held her head against his chest as she cried. He didn't quite know what else to do but hold her until she stopped crying. Thoughts kept swimming through his head and he didn't see Wicked falling asleep before she started to move down. Yazoo picked her up, grabbed her gun, then found another way out. He had to wake her up so that he didn't run the risk of her falling of the bike on the way home.


	6. What's going on?

Forbidden Duties 

The chirping morning birds where Wicked's alarm clock. She fought against getting up but in the end she opened her reluctant eyes. Wicked didn't know that Yazoo had taken her home so she gasped when she saw the silver glassed room again. Looking over she saw the leather jacket she had borrowed hanging up along with her shorts laying on the floor underneath. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her shorts to get back in her Yuffie outfit, and got dressed.

Yazoo was ordered to wait at the door when he got up to guard against her running away again. He had been up since eight that morning and now it was an hour later. He was contemplating the idea that he had though of last night of literally chaining her up and leaving her like that as he sat there leaning up against the doorpost with his gun out. After a moment of thinking about it Yazoo sighed, this wasn't the most exciting job of his life but he still had to do it.

"I wish that girl would get up soon." Right after he said that something that sounded like cloth bummed up against the door and he slowly stood up as he heard the doorknob move around and the door opened. Wicked jumped when she saw Yazoo there.

"Yazoo! What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't run away again." He said monotonously without turning around to look at her. He started walking down the stairs,

"Where are you going?"

"To the café, what's it matter to you?"

"Can I come along?" She asked cheerfully, Yazoo cringed but knew Kadaj would kill him if he said no.

"Sure. Why not." Wicked smiled, _"You've ruined most of my life any way…who cares about anything else I do to be alone?"_ Yazoo thought as he sighed and walked to the door as Wicked shadowed close behind. When he stopped he bummed into him

"Could I have some space?" Yazoo asked feeling her heat on his back.

"Oh, sorry." Wicked blushed

Wicked could tell Yazoo didn't want her around.

"You know? Thinking about it I can just stay here. I don't have to come along." Yazoo looked back,

"No, it's okay if you come along." He said uncaringly.

"Well, I can tell you don't want me around so…I just thought I'd leave you alone. Bye." Wicked walked away smiling. She walked into the kitchen where, unfortunately, every one else was right just then. _"Uh-ho! Bad timing! I will leave now."_ Wicked started trying to walk away before any one noticed her. Unfortunately she had no such luck in being unseen by every one.

"Wicked." Kadaj called out, she stopped and turned.

"Oh, hi guys! I was felt hungry but I suddenly found out I really wasn't, so now, I'm gonna go. Bye, bye!" She turned to leave again.

"Come back here!" Kadaj said playfully. "I know we made mistakes before so…lets start over?" She turned around, something about his smile made Wicked skin crawl. "I thought for sure that you'd be with Yazoo right now." He continued

"Huh? Oh, right. I could tell he wanted some time alone so I didn't go with him."

Yazoo, for some reason, wasn't enjoying his drink like he used to. There was something bitter about it that didn't used to be there but explained it away by saying it was a bad brew. He sat there looking out the window. His mind kept thinking about something but he just didn't know what.

"Something wrong Yazoo?" Hikaru asked breaking his train of thought, Yazoo looked back.

"I don't know. What makes you ask?"

"You're normally done with your drink about this time."

"Oh I'm sorry am I taking up room?"

"No, we're never really cramming for places to sit, I was just askin'." The black haired Advent walked away. Yazoo rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his forehead.

"_That's a good question though. IS there something wrong?" _All Yazoo could think about was how he had acted to Wicked and somewhat told her to go away by being nasty to her. He had been noticing lately, even though he had only known her for a few days, that she seemed to be leaving an effect on him. Normally, if she where Kadaj, or Loz, or some one else that he would have just said 'I want to be alone' to their face. Instead, he had been rude to her and still said she could come along! _"I hate this planet! I want to blow it up!" _He thought as he drank some more of his coffee. He had finished so he paid and left.

Walking out into the town he saw lovers walking around, some were holding hands, some were holding each other, and others were playing around with each other. Yazoo thought back about what Kadaj had said about his love for Esakatari, _"You can't understand love as if it was a science Yazoo! It's just something you have to experience to know what it is." _Yazoo looked around again; something was attractive about those people who loved each other that way. He shook his head and kept walking to the gun shop, the only one worth loving at all in his mind was Mother. When he got to the gun shop though he didn't want to go in. He didn't know what he wanted any more. He just kept walking on, passed the gun store, passed the streets, even passed the city limits. By the time he'd realized where he'd gone he didn't care to go back, he almost didn't care about anything any more. He walked on, like he was trying to get away from something that was back there, almost like it was something dark and demonic. As he looked to the horizon he tried to remember what it was that did this to him. Something came across his thoughts and for some reason it hurt him, _"Wicked."_

Kadaj started to wonder where his brother had gotten off to. He leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head

"Yazoo's been away a long time even for some alone time." Kadaj interjected, Loz and Sephiroth both nodded and looked back at the window waiting for him. Wicked over heard them say that and walked in.

"You guys have any guesses on where he went?" Kadaj shrugged, "What about the rest of you?" Loz shook his head and Sephiroth closed his eyes and looked away. Wicked Looked from one Advent to the next. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Nothing." Kadaj said reaching for his book again.

Yazoo fell to the ground after tripping over a rock in his path. He must have been traveling for a mile by now. As he pushed him self up the pendent around his neck fell out from under his jacket collar. After he was on his feet and standing up strait he hid it under his coat again. Looking over the view of Midgar he started hearing voices in his head. Some one was pulling him to get away from the city and find her.

"Come to me." The voice kept saying as she reached into his thoughts for sympathy. Yazoo turned and went the direction the voice was pulling.

It was about two minutes after Kadaj had started reading that Wicked's instincts suddenly to control and she yelped. Kadaj and the others looked at her curiously as she fell to the floor grabbing her right arm. Wicked moaned like she was in pain and Kadaj got up quickly putting the book down and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wicked?" She kept moaning, "Wicked!" She almost didn't hear that one. Kadaj called out again but she was already too far gone to hear him, she couldn't even feel his hand on her shoulder any more! As she closed her eyes she let go of her self and let the monster inside her cells take hold. The creature claimed her body for battle and she no longer controlled her self. As she opened her eyes she saw Yazoo being pulled into darkness and she almost called out. Everything inside her screamed fight again like the night she fought against Kadaj only this time it was more vital to the point where she had to destroy what ever it was. If she didn't she'd die. As her instincts got more and more critical she felt her body go numb and cold like metal. The first body blade came out of her right elbow then another one on the left. Samurai sword-like spines came shooting out along her vertebrae as four sharp, metal claws shot out of her knuckles on each hand. She felt her eyes burning as they changed into red slits. Her teeth grew into fangs and midnight bat wings came out of her shoulder blades. A black tail with sword-like spines at the end finally completed the transformation and Wicked stood up six and a half feet tall. Kadaj, Loz, and Sephiroth where all to freaked out to think strait as she walked out the door. Getting down on all fours she bolted as fast as the speed of sound to get to Yazoo.

Yazoo was almost to the place where the voice stopped pulling to hard. As he walked to an abandon house his skin crawled. But there was still a voice in the back of his head pulling him on, it was the afternoon by now but the place looked like nighttime. As he reached for the door something inside stopped him. Shaking his head he reached again. No sooner had he reached again then a demon like thing who stood eight feet tall came out of the sky and blocked him, he growled low in his throat. The black bat wings, the sword-like claws and spines, the black tail and sinister red slit eyes all yelled out run. But he didn't move from his spot as he reached for his gun, taking it out he blasted the creature. But the beast only became enraged and started slashing at Yazoo with his big, powerful claws. After dogging a few Yazoo was finally hit and thrown to one side. He hissed in pain as his leg was stuck in between two rocks. The monster was coming back but Yazoo couldn't move. He squeezed his eyes shut as he saw the supernatural being lifted his claws to slash again. A thundering earthquake causing thing shook the grounds and Yazoo opened his eyes. Another beast had joined the fight and was biting at the first one to get it way from him. Yazoo tried to jump up and run away but his leg was still caught. He struggled as he watched the two creatures fight. The second one slashed at the first one and the first one howled, then the first one grabbed at the second one. On and on and on it went until the second one pulled water into it's claws and threw the ball into he other one's face. As the first one was distracted with the water the second one grabbed it's legs and threw him over the house and the fall of the first one smashed the dwelling place to the ground. The creature that saved Yazoo's life breathed hard and fell down on the ground; white light came and surrounded it. After a moment the creature turned into Wicked who stood up and walked over to Yazoo.

"It appears I'm not the only Death trooper who doesn't like you here Yazoo." She said helping him out.

"You mean THAT was another Death Trooper? I thought it was a life stream summoned thing at lest!"

"Well, you could say that we ARE life streamed summoned…by the life stream."

"Huh?"

"It's the life stream's job to command what we Death Troopers do. Like just now I was summoned to protect you by some one in the life stream. Most likely Jenova." Yazoo shrugged and stood up then dusted him self off.

"I thought you didn't WANT us around this planet." Yazoo said.

"I can't decide whom I protect Yazoo, my instincts rise up and I respond to what ever I'm told to do."

"Seems a little bit unstable to me." Yazoo partly glared at her.

"I think of it as something you can't understand by the human eye…or Jenova eye…which ever you prefer." Wicked said smiling. She turned and walked away and Yazoo looked puzzled as he thought about how she got here so fast.

"Hey Wicked? How in the world did you get here so fast? You had to have been going at the speed of light to get here that quickly."

"Speed of sound." Wicked corrected, "And yes, I was using the life stream to fill up with energy."

"Oh, so you weren't using normal power just now?"

"No. I couldn't have gotten here that quickly and still been using normal powers of my own." As they where walking back, Yazoo started to think about what she said about her instincts rising up to defend him and half smiled.

"You sure it was your instincts that raised up to defend me" he looked ay her as he said, "or are you just trying to cover up the fact that you did it because you liked my face?" He was teasing with her of course but she got offended at him.

"WHAT! Me? Defending you because of your FACE? I should slap it off your arrogant head for that!" She raised her hand to slap him but he quickly reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Bad girl." He said as he pulled her hand back down, "You shouldn't be so ready to hurt people who didn't do anything wrong." She pulled her hand away from him then she planted it on the ground as she kicked at him. Yazoo dodged her foot and grabbed her ankle then pulled her so that she fell on the ground and held her there a while.

Wicked was furious with him. She jerked her foot out of Yazoo's grip and started to kick him again but he dodged that too yet on the other hand he failed to grab her again. Wicked back flipped and landed on a rock behind her. Planting her feet apart she jumped at Yazoo with all her might but ended up getting grabbed by her arm then thrown away like a slingshot. After she landed on the bolder again she thought fast as Yazoo ran after her. She jumped just as he passed her and she got on top of him then as he landed on top of him she jumped off his back. Yazoo groaned in pain as she back flipped again then landed. Yazoo stood up slowly as she darted at him again and turned around. Wicked didn't have enough power as she pushed off again so by the time she got to Yazoo she was almost going as fast as she would be walking. She was attempting to flip backwards again and kick him on her way but ended up being pulled around him in a circle. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt her self smash up against something somewhat soft and warm. She hadn't opened her eyes but she felt something wrap around her and hold her closer. Tired and feeble she relaxed.

Yazoo had pulled the wild girl into his chest to calm her down and to keep her from fighting any more. But when he looked down at her and saw she wasn't moving.

"Oh great." He picked her up in his arms and started walking home again. "If she doesn't stop attacking me…I'm going to change my mind, take a dog chain and shackle her to the floor or even to me! No wait…not me. She'll kill me." Wicked started moving around and when she saw Yazoo carrying her she jumped out of his arms.

"Don't do that! How dare you!" She demanded as she pulled her shirt down and walked away. Yazoo rolled his eyes, when was this girl going to calm down? She was continuously annoying! Yazoo was almost to the point of saying it wasn't worth the effort to get her on their side any more. She was reckless, aggressive, aggravating, rude, and he thought of her as the very devil. What am I saying she IS the devil! He was ready to snap her head off the next time she spoke to him. But he forced to restrain him self. But Yazoo now found the gut to infect her at last with the stigma. So he lead her to a small pool he knew about. But as he infected the water something inside called out to him.

"_What are you doing? You can't do that!"_

"_I'm not listening!"_

"_Yazoo, stop!"_

"_I told you I'm not listening!"_

"_No Yazoo! Wait! Don't you know when your Mother's talking to you?" _Yazoo stopped immediately as his pupils contracted.

"_Mother!"_

"_Listen to me! The way you're doing this she'll know through the planet and she'll attack you again. Now. Get her to use the water BEFORE you put the stigma in there. THEN slowly infect the water." _Yazoo got up. He saw Wicked coming down to the waters so he pulled the pendent out. Tying it around his neck he pulled some water out and starting to use it, most likely because she needed to practice. As Wicked pulled water from the pool Yazoo slowly infected the water and the stigma flowed over to her. Suddenly Wicked stopped what she was doing and fell over shacking. Yazoo ran over to her then unexpectedly felt guilty. As she shook violently small patches of her skin turned black along with her weird looking tattoo or her watermarks as they where called. Wicked was infected.

As she laid there Wicked felt her skin burning. The world all around her started to change. She remembered that Vincent told her not to do this and she also started to remember Yazoo planning to infect her and she felt foolish for not listening to the warning signs now. It was over, this terminal virus had polluted her and there was nothing any body could do about it. Not Vincent, not Cloud, not even Hojo, No one could save her now. As the sickness grew rapidly she felt a hand rest on her. It was Yazoo; she'd have to respect him now. Her whole world died and she was starting from the beginning all over again.

"_No!" _She screamed out in her head. _"Why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this! Why me? Please let this be a nightmare! I will beg for death before any one tames me!" _But the worst of it was. Wicked knew it wasn't a dream, it was really happening to her. She was infected with Geostigma and was on the path to becoming an Advent…just like her captors. The illness had reached it full growth for now and she could breath again. Now that the world was upside down she just wanted some one to understand her, some one she could run to. She opened her eyes again and saw Yazoo over her. As mad as she was at him she quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying. Yazoo was disgusted, and almost pulled her off but changed his mind about it.


End file.
